Battery operated devices such as laptops, smart tablets, cell phones, etc., may display video content such as movies. Under conventional solutions, however, the user may need to speculate how much video content can be played based on a battery life indicator on the device. Such an approach may be inexact and can lead to a suboptimal user experience with regard to the device and/or video content.